


What Happens in the Dark

by sunshineboy1981



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Ben is kinky, Bondage, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, harry likes it, that's as far as it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineboy1981/pseuds/sunshineboy1981
Summary: Ben wakes up in the brigg of The Revenge





	What Happens in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Sunshine boy writing porn about a rarepair? Wow, never heard of.

Ben woke up on a ship. It was cold, dark, and the ground was a little bit wet. The floor kept shifting around beneath him, so he knew that he was likely in the lower decks. His eyes were hardly even adjusted before a voice rang out in the darkness.

“Ah, yer awake!” The accent was heavy and it was coming from a shadow off in the corner. In the barely existent light, Ben could make out the boy’s figure. The boy was tall, taller than Ben, likely, with the wiry frame that marked children of the Isle. He was obviously strong, though, but strong in an Isle way. Muscle is the only thing separating skin and bone. “Was waitin’ forever for our little Sleeping Beauty to rise and shine for quite a while, ya know!”

Ben winced at the comparison. It wasn’t that he disliked Aurora per se, but the family was very pretentious, and that was coming from a literal king. Not that the captor knew this, but…

“Keepin’ quiet, Love?” He moved closer and now was the moment Ben realized that he was restrained. “C’mon, I’ve been dyin’ for your responses, Princey!”

With this new boy up close, Ben could take him in and his face flushed. He definitely did not look bad. The pirate had high cheekbones that took any viewer hostage, his eyes were bright blue and absolutely shined, the eyeliner was layered thickly, accentuating their almond shape. His outfit only continued to draw the eyes. Cut off pirate’s frock - turned - vest showed off his arms and broad chest. His ripped off jeans showed his longer legs, hip bones, and … other attributes.

The boy put a hook on Ben’s cheek and the king whimpered. The noise made his captor grin wickedly, obviously thinking that Ben was uncomfortable and the latter was happy to let him keep thinking that. 

“M-Mister Hook,” Ben stuttered, throwing out an assumption and hoping it was the right one. It seemed to be so, as the other didn’t say anything about it. “We can - we can talk through this! We don’t ha-have to do this!”

“Oh, I’m not gonna hurt ya, beasty-boy! Yer our bait!” The tilt in his voice was jovial, but the threat was clear. Hook leaned into the boy’s face, patting his cheek with the hook. “Though ye are a pretty one, maybe if yer not broken in the fight, we’ll have ta keep ya!” 

He obviously meant it to be a joke, trying to make Ben uncomfortable. One may have thought he had succeeded had it not been for some of Ben's ... other parts were getting interested. And it was showing.

Ben lit up red, but Hook only grinned wider, reminding him of the Cheshire cat from Alice's stories: cheerful with a dark undertone, similar to a child dissecting a bug or as if he won some twisted prize by turning Ben on.

"Oh, isn't this a treat?" Mirth spilled from the pirate's tone. Blue eyes lit up in a way that may have been attractiveness if Ben weren't a prisoner. "Big bad beast has got a bit of a thing for power play, is it?"

"No! No, Mister Hook, you don't understand -" 

"It's Harry, Mr. Hook is so formal..." The grin came back. "Unless that's yer thing. I can work with that."

Ben couldn't tell whether or not the other was serious, but certain areas of him were certainly taking the joke too far.

"Or is it the restraints? Maybe the kidnapping?" Harry laughed. "Big Ben gets all hot and heavy whenever he loses his power, that it? Want the big, scary pirate to take advantage of you for a bit?"

Ben's face burned now, he looked down only for his chin to meet the cold metal of a hook. Harry tilted Ben's chin up towards himself, putting on a show. Trying to assert his dominance as though Ben weren't already captive.

"Answer me, pet. Is that it?" Ben shook his head, trying to keep his blood pressure down.

"Oh, it's not?" Harry smirked, applying his non-hooked hand to Ben's crotch with maintained eye contact. "Then what's this?"

Ben groaned, resisting the urge to buck himself into the other boy's hand. The king continued to shake his head, whining as Harry took his hand away.

"So ya don't want it then?" Harry completely backed up. "Okay then, Princey. We can wait for yer little watchdog to come save ya, nothin' more, nothin' less."

Ben's mouth opened in protest. His head was spinning. This situation was all wrong, but there was no way he could let it stop now. He closed it again and Harry backed up even further. 

"I'm not gonna do anythin' ya don't want, ya know. If you don't say anythin' I'll have no choice but to stop," Harry teased. It was a game now, a test to see if the king would give in. It took him all of two seconds holding his ground when the ropes brushed against his legs. 

"Ah! Okay!" Ben whined. "Please! I want it! I want it!"

"Want what, now? I forgot." 

"T-touch me! Please..."

That was all it took.

In moments, Harry was on him, attacking his mouth, neck, and throat with his mouth as he took complete control over his captive. Hands roaming the other boy's body in desperate pleas to touch, be touched. Ben growled and whined beneath Harry, rocking his hips up into the other's touch, humping his leg. Hook had him on the floor, straddling his hips just above the now clear tent in his pants. 

"Ya like this, Princess? Gettin' taken over by an Isle boy, this suit yer fancy?" He didn't even give time to respond before their mouths are reconnected. Harry shoved Ben's pants down quickly, letting them get caught on his knees. Despite the exposure of the king, Harry didn't immediately touch it. Ben whimpered as the pirate's fingers ghosted over his shaft, near tears as he pulled them away again and again

"Please! P-Please, Harry!" Ben was drowning on sensation, both over and understimulated. Ben brought his knees up, trying to mive his thighs to his dick as he begged the pirate on top of him to do something _anything_.

"And why should I, Beasty?" Callused hands played with Ben as Harry rocked himself on the captive. "Ya want anythin'here ye gotta earn it, Highness. "

Ben nodded in desperate understanding, causing another smile to light up Harry's eyes.

"Open yer mouth, Lovely."

Ben complied and Harry shoved himself into the king's mouth. The pirate growled, stopling himself from rutting into the velvety heat of Ben's mouth.

"Ah, good boy." A groan cut Harry off. "Weren't sayin' much anyways. Knew this mouth had better use."

Finally, Harry was rocking his hips, leaning back to run his rough fingers back over Ben, finally giving the poor rich boy the friction he was crying for. It was heavenly. Both boys were lost in the joys when there was a crash, followed by Mal yelling.

Guilt washed over Ben even as the disappointed whine escaped his lips along with Harry's still hard cock. The pirate zipped both erections back up.

"Looks like your night is here, Princess. " His voice was low, coming down from the intense pleasure. "Showtime!"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Belle asked her son. "Even only these four were a risk, nore villain kids?"

"You didn't see it, mom!" Ben retaliated. "It was awful over there. The children did nothing wrong and now they live in squalor! Only three more. Dizzy, Daughter of Drizella Trimaine, Diego, Son of Cecil de Vil, and Harry, Son of Captain Hook."

"And you're certain?" Evie asked ,eyebrows knit together after the last announcement.

"Absolutely!"

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to do more Ben/Harry content, a bit of a fun side project


End file.
